


Cannot Unsee

by eyeus



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: asscreedkinkmeme, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/pseuds/eyeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: Claudia spies on her brother making love to his lover, preferably Leonardo. It could be on purpose, or accidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Unsee

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little piece I wrote for [this](http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/19704.html?thread=2533368#t2533368) prompt on the kink meme. Meant to be enjoyed as lightly comedic porn. :3 
> 
> Slight ACB spoilers.

“ _Per favore, signorina_!” a novice in grey Assassin robes cried out. "The maestro is in a meeting. Please do not disturb him.”

 

Claudia raised a brow and brushed indifferently past the young man. As she passed, she threw him a dark look. “Surely the great _maestro_ can be bothered to make some time for his sister.” 

 

It had taken her a half day’s journey to arrive at the Tiber Island hideout, and she had not returned early from the Rosa in Fiore to be told that her brother was ‘not to be disturbed’. Their relationship, strained as it was, had begun to improve slightly since he had noticed her prowess with a knife, and one thing had led to another, resulting in her induction to the Order. As an Assassin, she had new intelligence regarding the straggling remnants of Cesare’s followers. As a sister—well, there were no laws declaring that she could not visit her brother.

 

Claudia would be damned if her journey had been for nothing. 

 

“I warned you!” the novice called after her. 

 

She snorted softly and continued down the hall. As she neared her brother’s room, Claudia heard faint whispers from the stairs. 

 

“Ezio, we must not. There are other people here. We do not know whose eyes and ears may be about.”

 

That was the voice of Leonardo, her brother’s closest friend and confidante. Other than herself, of course. 

 

A low, pleasing baritone laugh in response. “You worry too much, Leonardo. We are in an Assassin stronghold, what could happen here?”

 

Stifling a giggle, Claudia recalled that the last time they had been in an Assassin stronghold, they had been the victim of a siege, and Ezio had been caught with his pants down. Literally.

 

“…I suppose there is sense in that. But still…” The artist was silenced by something that sounded mysteriously like a kiss, and Claudia ascended a few more steps, struggling to get a better look. What she saw made her clap a hand to her mouth in surprise. 

 

For all the things Ezio had confided to her, he had never mentioned _this_. 

 

Ezio’s fingers were wound tightly in Leonardo’s hair, as he slid the artist’s cape off with his other hand. “Mmnh, Leo—”

 

Leonardo had covered Ezio’s lips with his fingers. “Yes, Ezio, like that. Call me that when we are alone like this.”

 

“As you wish, Leonardo.”

 

The older man’s fingers fell from his lips, and he frowned, visibly disappointed. Claudia grimaced. Her brother could be remarkably pig-headed at times. 

 

“ _Mi dispiace_ , I will keep that in mind,” Ezio murmured, trailing his hand towards Leonardo’s shirt. “…Leo.” The word seemed like an awkward afterthought.

 

 _Pig-headed, but willing to learn_ , decided Claudia. She sighed inwardly, thinking it a wonder that they had gotten together at all. 

 

Leonardo’s response was curt. “Ezio, we do not have much time, your novices wanted you—”

 

Ezio waved his hand dismissively. “I know what they want from me. But they cannot want me like you do, _caro mio_ ,” he purred, pressing an insistent kiss to Leonardo’s neck. 

 

Shaking his head, Leonardo was a loss for words for a moment. “…That much is true,” he conceded with a chuckle, as Ezio slipped a hand into his shirt. “But Ezio, please, hurry—”

 

“These things cannot be hurried,” Ezio replied. He pulled back from his soft kisses along Leonardo’s jaw. “If you like, I can meet with my novices now, and we can continue this after. I believe they can wait…but can you?”

 

Leonardo responded only by dragging Ezio down toward him for a rough, messy kiss, and shrugging out of his doublet. Drawing back briefly, Ezio pulled off his robes, discarding the knife belt to the side. He followed this by undoing the clasps on the bracers and letting them fall to the floor. 

 

“I wish you would take better care of my creations,” Leonardo said, a hint of regret coloring his voice.

 

Ezio traced his thumb carefully along the edge of Leonardo’s jaw. “Later, I will treat them with the finest oil, until the leather looks newly tanned, and I will polish the blades until each design you etched into them shines. But now?” He raised Leonardo’s chin and pressed a soft, leisurely kiss to his lips. “ _Now_ , I will take care of their creator.”

 

“Then show me you are not all talk,” replied Leonardo, grabbing a fistful of Ezio’s shirt and pulling it away to expose the broad chest beneath. 

 

From the stairwell, Claudia bit her lip and smiled. Only Leonardo could get away with speaking to her brother like that. She found herself watching with lewd fascination as Ezio pulled Leonardo’s breeches off, flung them to the side, and fell upon him. As Ezio dipped his fingers into a vial of oil and brought them to Leonardo’s rump, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

 

“P-please, Ezio…slowly…I am still sore from the night before.”

 

Claudia nodded solemnly. So _that_ was why neither maestro had been present at dinner the previous night. Another thought struck her: this was not the first time. How long had they been…like this? Her thoughts were interrupted by a low whine. 

 

“Nngh, Ezio… _per favore_ …harder… _yes_ ,” Leonardo hissed, bucking his hips into Ezio’s fingers. “Aagh…”

 

Ezio leaned close, his words a murmur. “Well, am I all talk, as you presumed?”

 

Leonardo fixed him with a sly look. “I have yet to see you demonstrate—ah!” The artist’s voice caught as Ezio deftly removed his fingers, and thrust into Leonardo suddenly. 

 

“E-Ezio—ah, _harder_ ,” Leonardo gasped, his hand seizing the arm Ezio supported his weight with. “ _Dio mio_ , more, Ezio, _more_!” His pleas came in short, ragged breaths, punctuated only by low, wanton moaning.

 

Claudia could swear she spied Ezio _grinning_ as he somehow thrust even harder into his lover. 

 

“How _much_ more?”

 

The artist could only gasp and beg nonsensically, clutching at Ezio’s hip and moving his other hand down to stroke himself. Ezio slapped his hand away, irritably.

 

“I do not think so, Leonardo. Remember that when I am within you, you cannot touch yourself in any way.”

 

Leonardo whined low in his throat, but his hand did not stray downward again. “P-please…Ezio…I am so _close_ …”

 

Claudia wondered how exactly Leonardo was going to attain release, with the way Ezio denied him the satisfaction of stroking himself. She received her answer when Ezio brushed his lips against Leonardo’s ear and began whispering things she could not hear, likely declarations of lust, of desire, to coax him into climax. The artist bit back a broken moan, straining and convulsing in Ezio’s grasp.

 

Evidently, the erotic whispering was all that was needed to bring Leonardo over the edge, as his hips jerked helplessly against Ezio’s and he came with a short, shuddering cry, his seed spilling brazenly across his abdomen. Several thrusts later, Ezio’s hips stilled, and he groaned, falling forward onto Leonardo’s heaving chest. 

 

As their breaths began to slow, Ezio propped himself up on his elbows, cradling Leonardo’s face in his palms. “I think,” he began, “that we should do this more frequently. It is not often that you are this vocal, Leonardo.”

 

The artist traced the contour of Ezio’s waist lazily as he smiled. “Well…I cannot let our audience down, after all.”

 

“Indeed,” Ezio replied, bringing his mouth to meet Leonardo’s again as Claudia hurried away, her face flushed a dark shade of scarlet.


End file.
